This invention relates generally to fishing tackle and, more particularly, to a fishing device for attachment to or incorporation into a fishing lure that assists in setting a hook in a fish's mouth upon sensing a bite and that absorbs shocks caused by a fish's movement so as to decrease the likelihood that the fish will break the fishing line while being reeled in.
Every fisherman knows the frustration of sensing that a fish is nibbling at the bait or lure and then losing the fish when the hook is not set properly. Perhaps the fisherman's tug on the line was too quick, not quick enough, or not with the correct amount of force. Perhaps an even greater frustration is when a big fish is caught but then gets away when the fishing line is broken by the energetic movements of the fish while being reeled in.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for assisting in setting a hook when a fish strikes a lure. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices include constructions that are susceptible to being inadvertently tripped once placed in the water or are not easily set for use by a fisherman. Further, the existing devices do not solve the problem of line breakage upon sudden movements by a hooked fish.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a fishing device for attachment to or incorporation into a fishing lure having a spring-loaded mechanism for assisting in properly setting a hook in a fish who is striking the lure. Further, it would be desirable to have a fishing device that decreases the likelihood of line breakage by absorbing the shock of sudden movements by a hooked fish. In addition, it would be desirable to have a fishing device that is easy for a fisherman to set before use and which is not susceptible to being inadvertently tripped during use.